Kataklysm
Kataklysm is a Death/Melodic death metal band from Montereal, Quebec. The band has labeled their style as "Northem Hyperblast". History Kataklysm was formed in 1991. At the beginning of their career they were mostly known for being one of the fastest, most chaotic metal bands. However, their music changed after Sylvain Houde left the band, and bassist/backing vocalist Maurizio Iacono took over Houde's vocal duties, and full-time bassist Stephane Barbe was recruited.In 1998, the band released Victims of this Fallen World, an album which was noted as being a change in musical style from previous albums. The following album The Prophecy (Stigmata of the Immaculate), however, saw the band return to its previous style, though less chaotic and with a touch of thrash metal. Following The Prophecy (Stigmata of the Immaculate), Kataklysm's current vocalist, Maurizio Iacono, had vocal lessons for death metal after complaining of losing his voice during or after concerts.In 2001, Kataklysm released Epic: The Poetry of War, which showed a more melodic approach to death metal whilst not stepping within the boundaries of melodic death metal. The album never sparked too many sales or was really paid attention to, though it still got relatively positive reviews from those who did pay attention.In the following year, Kataklysm released Shadows & Dust. The album is seen by Kataklysm members to be one of their most successful albums due to the positive attention it received and the sales it gathered. The album combines melodic elements and the "brutality" of death metal within the same album.Two years after Shadows & Dust is released, Serenity in Fire is released. Max Duhamel, Kataklysm's drummer, is not present during this album, and is temporarily replaced by Martin Maurais. Martin Maurais still maintains the hyperblast aspect of Kataklysm in Serenity in Fire whilst adding his own touch to it. Serenity in Fire is one of Kataklysm's more drum-intensive albums, where Martin Maurais's skill in "hyperblasting" and the double kick pedal is shown.Drummer Max Duhamel is said to have been forced out of the band because of injuries. Eventually, Duhamel recovered from his injuries and participated on Kataklysm's eighth album released in 2006, In the Arms of Devastation.Kataklysm's line-up has remained relatively stable compared to many other bands within the metal genre. The band only has one missing original member, Sylvain Houde. Drummers make out most of the band's "former members" list.The band are currently writing a new album for release in late 2013/early 2014. Members Current Members *Maurizio Iacono – vocals (1998–present), bass (1991–1998) *Jean-Francois Dagenais – guitars (1991–present) *Max Duhamel – drums (1994–1996, 1999–2002, 2006–present) *Stephane Barbe – bass (1998–present) Former Members *Stephane Coté – guitar (1991–1992) *Ariel Saied Martinez – drums (1991–1992) *Sylvain Houde – vocals (1991–1997) *Nick Miller – drums (1996–1998) *Jean-François Richard – drums (2002–2003) *Martin Maurais – drums (2003–2004) Discography Studio Albums *''Sorcery'' (1995) *''Temple of Knowledge'' (1996) *''Victims of this Fallen World'' (1998) *''The Prophecy (Stigmata of the Immaculate)'' (2000) *''Epic: The Poetry of War'' (2001) *''Shadows & Dust'' (2002) *''Serenity in Fire'' (2004) *''In the Arms of Devastation'' (2006) *''Prevail'' (2008) *''Heaven's Venom'' (2010) *''Waiting for the End to Come'' (2013 - 2014) Live Albums *''Northern Hyperblast Live'' (1998) *''Live in Deutschland – The Devastation Begins'' (2007) Demos/EP and Other Releases *''The Death Gate Cycle of Reincarnation'' (1992) *''The Mystical Gate of Reincarnation'' (1993) *''Vision the Chaos'' (1994) *''Sorcery & the Mystical Gate of Reincarnation'' (1998) *''Cross the Line of Redemption'' (single) (2010) *''The Iron Will'' (single) (2012) External Links *Kataklysm Official Website *Kataklysm's Official MySpace *Nuclear Blast *Profile at Metallum Category:Canadian death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands